Yuuri's adventure in alternate dimension
by Spr1n6f1eld
Summary: Cerita ini baru pertama kali untuk dipublish di FF sebelumnya di facebook bisa kalian liat ... Jangan lupa kasih penilaian review ya kalo ada yang mau membaca cerita ini...
1. Chapter 1

PART I

Ketika si Yuuri Shibuya sudah bangkit dari tidurnya setelah menghadapi pertempuran besar dimana ia menggunakan seluruh kekuatannya untuk melawan salah satu inkarnasi great sage  
yang terkena kekuatan kegelapan yang menyebabkan seluruh maryoku-nya terkuras habis, ia kemudian melihat di sekeliling kamarnya lalu menatap ke jendela. Mendadak Ken Murata, temannya, dan Shori Shibuya, kakaknya menemuinya setelah mereka membuka pintu.

"Shibuya", Ken memanggil Yuri yang beru saja melihat pemandangan dari jendela istananya.

"Kakak & Murata, mengapa kalian mendadak masuk ke kamarku ?"

"Begini, adik. Kita semua disini sudah melakukan semua apa yang dilakukan untuk mempertahankan Shin-Makkoku. Sekarang saatnya kita kembali ke dimensi kita yang sesungguhnya", ucap Shori sambil memegang pundak adiknya.

"Dengan kata lain, kita akan segera pulang", ucap Ken dengan ekspresi riangnya.

"Kak, bukannya aku masih perlu untuk menjalankan tugasku sebagai seorang raja. Lagipula Wolfram tak akan mau lagi ditinggal sendiri. Begitu pula dengan Greta", Yuuri berkata dengan nada kecewa, mengingat dia belum terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktunya di sekitar daerah istana.

Di luar pintu, seseorang pria yang berseragam biru dengan rambut kuning dan berwajah cantik sedang mendengar apa yang Yuuri, Ken dan Shori bicarakan melalui lubang pintu. Sudah pasti yang sedang mendengar tersebut adalah Wolfram Von Bielefeld, tunangan sekaligus lawan berlatih Yuuri. Mendengar seperti itu, dalam hatinya ia berkata dengan nada yang kesal bercampur kecewa.

'Dasar Yuri! Si lemah itu mau ninggalin gue lagi. Pokoknya untuk sekarang ini aku sebagai tunangannya harus terikat ama gue walau dimanapun juga. Untuk yang ini gue harus bisa ikut ke tempat aslinya biar kedua orangtuanya mau nyetujuin gue ama dia. Kalau masih ditolak, akan kubawa Greta biar mereka mengakui kita', ucapnya dalam hati.

"Baiklah Yuuri. Daripada kita disini ngomongin hal ini kamu banyak ngeluhnya, sekarang kita ke taman. Di sana, para pelayan sudah kusuruh untuk menyiapkan hidangan untuk temanku."

"Tumben kamu bisa menyuruh pelayan istana ini, Murata."

"Sudah, sebaiknya adik cepat ganti pakaian. Kita akan langsung ke sana."

Sesudah Yuuri ganti pakaian, mereka bertiga berjalan menuju taman bunga dimana semua berbagai jenis bunga yang ada di situ tumbuh dengan mekarnya. Tak lama kemudian mereka bertiga melihat semua orang-orang petinggi istana sedang asik menikmati pemandangan tersebut sambil menikmati hidangan yang disediakan oleh pelayan istana. Huber, salah satu petinggi istana membawa serta istri dan anaknya yang masih bayi. Seketika Yuuri menatap wajah Wolfram yang sedang terlihat merencanakan sesuatu.

"Baiklah. Sekarang saya sebagai raja Makoku akan mulai bicara", ucap Yuuri dengan rasa bangganya.  
Dibelakang ada kolam yang sedang mengeluarkan semacam gelombang yang terlihat seperti riak air biasa. Padahal Ken dan kakaknya sedang berada di sampingnya. Mereka sedang berencana untuk mendorongnya ke pusaran air tersebut untuk membawa mereka pulang.

"Sekarang saya akan menjelaskan bahwa saya akan segera pul-... Ahhhh!", mendadak Ken dan kakaknya mendorong Yuuri sampai terjatuh ke kolam sekaligus ikut menceburkan diri mereka sendiri.

Seketika saja Wolfram dengan gerakan larinya yang mendadak gesit berhasil mengejar Yuuri yang sedang tercebur bersama Ken dan kakaknya.

Tapi, tiba-tiba awan mendung bercampur kilat dan hujan badai mendatangi tempat di sekitar istana. Semua orang istana kecuali yang berada di kolam tersebut mencari perlindungan.

"Saya sebagai pendeta istana ini tidak tahu mengapa ada yang aneh dengan ini. Saya juga merasa pedang morgif juga akan datang ke sini" ujar Ulrike, pendeta Istana.

Tiba-tiba pedang morgif datang langsung ke Yuuri dan mendadak gelombang langsung menghisap mereka.

"Sepertinya disaat seperti ini kalau mereka dihisap oleh gelombang tersebut akan sangat berbahaya, karena siapa tahu mereka dibawa ke dimensi kegelapan", ucap Gunther dengan nada khawatir.

"Dan sepertinya kita harus segera menolongnya, karena jika tidak bisa membahayakan nyawa yang mulia", ucap Gwendall yang sudah lama menganggap Yuuri sebagai orang terpenting dalam hidupnya.

Tapi sayangnya mereka berempat sudah terhisap ke dalam gelombang tersebut sebelum orang-orang istana menyelamatkan mereka.

"_Heika_...!", seru Gunther dengan perasaan sedih yang meluap-luap.

"Saya berharap yang mulia beserta tiga orang lainnya selamat dalam perjalannya", ucap Ulrike seraya mendoakan mereka.

"Wolfie, sekarang Greta akan mama urus selagi kamu ikut dengan tunanganmu", ucap Cecilie, ibu dari Wolfram, Gwendal, dan Conrad sambil menggendong Greta yang terus menangis meneriaki kedua orang tua angkatnya itu.

Mendadak cuaca kembali dengan cerah, bersamaan dengan gelombang air di kolam yang semakin mengecil. Seketika semua keadaan menjadi normal.

Disaat itu Yuuri dan dua temannya serta kakaknya sedang dalam perjalanan menuju dimensi. Mereka berharap bisa kembali ke rumah. Tetapi suatu saat apa yang mereka duga bisa saja salah.

Suatu hari, ketika pagi hari dimana matahari pagi sedang menghangati bumi, ini adalah hari yang kesekian di mana Makoto Itou, seorang pemuda biasa yang tidak memiliki kekuatan yang spesial sedang berjalan menuju sekolah setelah menaiki kereta yang mengantarnya hampir menuju wilayah sekolah. Seperti biasa, dia langsung membuka handphone yang terdapat berbagai koleksi gambar-gambar foto pacarnya yang telah ia kencani.

'Nanti pas jam istirahat siang, siapa yang bakal gue kencanin ya ?', gumamnya dalam hati seakan-akan dia benar-benar menjadi seorang playboy ketika ia berhasil meniduri 11 teman perempuannya.

Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang jatuh dari langit dan langsung terjatuh ke atas pohon. Itu adalah Yuri, Shori, Ken, dan Wolfram. Mereka mendarat di atas pohon dengan suara yang cukup mengagetkan siapa pun yang ada disekitarnya.

"Hah, sepertinya aku mendengar sesuatu yang aneh disana", ucap Makoto dengan nada heran karena dia mendengar suara itu dan segera mencari asal mula suara tersebut.

Alangkah terkejutnya ketika yang ia temukan adalah empat orang cowok, dimana salah satunya berwajah cantik seperti perempuan. Makoto pun langsung segera membangunkan mereka walaupun awalnya dia curiga bercampur aneh melihat keempat orang tersebut.

"Tapi kenapa yang satu ini mukanya cukup membuat hatiku seakan-akan tertarik padanya. Sepertinya dia ini seorang perempuan. Apa perlu kucium bibirnya supaya dia bisa terbangun ya?"

Perlahan-lahan Makoto menghadapkan wajahnya lalu dengan segera ia berusaha untuk menciumnya. Tiba-tiba...

Claank...

Sebilah pedang bergaya Eropa hampir mengenai leher Makoto yang langsung membuat bulu kuduk Makoto berdiri saking gemetar menahan rasa takutnya karena ia tidak menyadari kalau yang akan diciumnya ternyata membawa sebilah pedang kemudian satu persatu Yuuri, Ken, dan Shori mendadak bangun setelah sempat pingsan karena jatuh pingsan setelah pendaratan.

"Cih ! Ternyata ada laki-laki pengecut yang sedang berusaha untuk membangkitkan singa dari Makoku rupanya", ketus Wolfram.

"Bu..bu..bukan begitu maksudnya. Saya cuman berusaha membangunkan kalian. Dan ternyata kau seorang cowok", ucapnya sambil melihat penampilannya yang menurutnya mirip seorang tentara perang jaman dulu.

"Baiklah. Sekarang aku bertanya. Apa ini benar-benar tempat kita. Aku merasa tempat ini aneh. Apakah ini dimensi kita ?", tanya Yuuri dengan nada heran.

"Tidak, Yuu-chan. Ini seperti mengingatkan pada game dating-sims yang pernah kakak mainkan. Ini seperti...**_SCHOOL DAYS_**", ucap Shori sambil melihat sekeliling lingkungannya yang mengingatkan akan game yang dimainkannya.

"Itu game apa, kakak dari temanku ?", tanya Ken kepada Shori.

"Itu game sejenis dating-sims yang mengajarkan kita untuk lebih perhatian kepada lawan jenis dan..."

"Sudah cukup penjelasannya, kak. Masalahnya kita mau kembali ke tempat kita sesungguhnya. Ini seperti cerminan dari sisi lain."

"Lebih tepatnya, ini dimensi alternatif."

Mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan membuat Makoto semakin tidak mengerti apa yang mereka maksud. Terlebih lagi, Makoto sempat pula bermimpi dimana dia akan didatangi empat orang yang akan membantunya dalam menyelesaikan masalah yang sedang dia hadapi. Apalagi dalam mimpi ia melihat sesosok monster dalam bentuk dirinya atau pacarnya yang hendak membunuhnya. Akhirnya Makoto dengan nada setengah berani menanyakan mereka berempat.

"Apakah kalian yang bakal ada seperti di mimpiku yang bakal menyelamatkan diriku dari sesosok monster yang menyerupai manusia yang berusaha membunuh diriku."

"Aku rasa kalau kau mati ya itu karena ulahmu sendiri yang suka bermain dengan wanita", ucap Shori dengan nada mengejek karena dia mengingat dia berkali-kali menamatkan game tersebut dimana dia mendapatkan ending dimana Makoto, sebagai tokoh dalam game itu mati mengenaskan karena tindakan cerobohnya dalam memilih pergaulan dengan teman sekelasnya yang saking cerobohnya harus berakhir di tangan kekasihnya sendiri.

"Maaf kalau kakak dari temanku sedikit kasar karena dia kurang bisa mempercayai orang yang baru saja ditemui."

"Tidak apa-apa, justru itu yang sedang aku alami. Sebab hari ini aku merasa seperti ada yang sedang menerorku akhir-akhir ini. Apa kalian mau lihat SMS teror yang ada di HP-ku ?", tanya Makoto sambil memperlihatkan isi ancaman kepada mereka.

"Wah, ini sangat aneh. Aku tak bisa membacanya", keluh Wolfram yang berbeda budaya sehingga melihat perkembangan teknologi saja menjadi cukup asing untuk melihatnya apalagi membacanya.

"Sepertinya itu SMS dari seseorang yang kenal denganmu", ungkap Shori dengan nada serius.

"Wah, kakak benar-benar punya sifat detektif. Tapi apakah itu benar ya ?",tanya Yuuri.

"Masalahnya, kita sekarang berada di lingkungan sekolah. Apalagi kita, Yuuri dan aku, memakai pakaian sekolah yang berbeda. Sedangkan Wolfram memakai seragam yang berbeda, bagaimana biar bisa masuk ke lingkungan sekolahmu ya ?", tanya Ken dengan nada kebingungan.

"Masalah itu sih gampang. Kalian tinggal menyusup ke kamar mandi laki-laki terus kalian coba ambil aja pakaian mereka yang cocok dengan kalian", jawab Makoto sambil memberitahu.

"Terus bagaimana dengan kakak Shibuya. Dia pasti tak akan bisa menyusup ke sekolah."

"Itu nanti gampang untuk masalahnya. Sekarang ayo cepat ke sekolah soalnya aku udah hampir telat", sambil melihat jam yang ada di HP-nya yang hampir menunjukkan jam masuk.

Akhirnya mereka berlari menuju gerbang sekolah. Tetapi Makoto menginstruksikan mereka berempat menuju bagian belakang sekolah yang dimana mereka bisa menuju kamar mandi yang dituju.

Setelah sampai di kelas, Makoto langsung menaruh tas dan menyiapkan segala yang ada sebelum dimulai, tetapi alangkah kagetnya dia begitu melihat dibelakang ternyata mendadak ia melihat Yuuri, Ken, dan Wolfram sudah berganti pakaian. Apalagi semua wajah para teman-teman Makoto, termasuk para perempuan yang berada di kelas itu menatap ke arah seorang murid cowok yang berwajah cantik yang tidak lain adalah Wolfram.

"Ka...ka...ka...kalian !", seru Makoto dengan perasaan gugup.

Kemudian Ken menghampirinya seraya sambil membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Makoto.

"Makoto, kita semua sudah berhasil mendapat pakaian dan kita juga menanyakan dengan orang-orang disini tentang kelasmu. Tinggal kakak dari Shibuya yang sedang dalam mencari baju yang cocok."

'Baiklah', ucap Makoto dalam hatinya.

'Aku heran mengapa semua yang ada di kelas pada memperhatikan kita', gumam Yuuri.

'Sepertinya harus kujaga si Yuuri supaya tidak selingkuh', teriak Wolfram dalam hatinya mengingat di kelas tersebut jumlah murid perempuan cukup banyak.

'Keliatannya gue bisa nyari cewek cantik disini', ucap Ken dalam hatinya.

Tiba-tiba seorang guru masuk ke dalam ruangan. Ketika masuk seperti biasa semua memberi hormat. Begitu selesai memberi salam, guru tersebut memeriksa daftar murid-murid. Tetapi guru tersebut melihat ada tiga murid yang duduk di belakang Makoto. Mengingat sifat guru tersebut yang sangat cuek, guru itu langsung memberi materi pelajaran kepada murid-muridnya.

"Keliatannya penyamaran kita berjalan dengan sempurna."

"Tapi, Murata. Sampai kapan kita akan terus berada di sini ?"

"Setidaknya sampai menunggu saat yang tepat."

Ketika bel sekolah berbunyi yang menandakan jamnya untuk istirahat makan siang, Makoto bersama Yuuri, Wolfram, dan Ken bergegas menuju kantin untuk membeli makanan.

Begitu sampai dikantin, alangkah terkejutnya mereka ketika yang sedang menjual makanan dikantin adalah Kak Shori yang telah berhasil menyusup.

"Waaaaa...!",teriak mereka berempat dengan perasaan terkejut melihat muka Shori.

"Silahkan, mau membeli apa ? Yuri !", teriak Shori begitu melihat wajah adiknya ada di depan meja kasirnya.

Dibalik tembok terdapat seseorang gadis yang sedang memantau mereka dari kejauhan. Gadis tersebut sedang melihat muka Makoto dengan tatapan mata yang tak bernyawa sambil membawa sebilah gergaji kayu yang diasahnya.


	2. Chapter 2

PART II

"Kak, kenapa kakak bisa bekerja di sini ?"

"Aku rasa aku tak bisa menyamar menjadi guru mengingat banyak syarat di sekolah ini."

Tiba-tiba ada seorang gadis berambut pendek dan berantena mendatangi mereka.

"Makoto, aku sudah lama menunggumu !"

"Sekai, kenapa mendadak kau jadi marah begitu", kata Makoto kepada gadis tersebut yang merupakan salah satu dari 11 cewek yang dikencaninya.

"Oh, jadi ini yang merupakan pacarnya Makoto ?", tanya Yuuri sambil berbisik.

'Waduh, kayaknya jadi ga' enak kalau lama di sini', gumam Makoto dalam hati.

'Keliatan cantik juga dia', ungkap Ken dalam hati.

'Awas kau Yuuri. Sekali lagi kau berselingkuh, kubunuh kau !', gumam Wolfram dengan perasaan kesal.

"Oh ya, mereka ini teman barumu ya, Makoto ? Perkenalkan aku Sekai Saionji. Aku temannya yang selalu membantu hubungannya dengan Kotonoha. Keliatannya kalian sekelas denganku, kan ?", tanya Sekai.

"Ya begitulah", jawab Yuri.

"Grrrr...", gerutu Wolfram terasa di telinga Ken.

"Sabarlah, Wolf. Dia cuma memperkenalkan diri saja."

"Tapi gue takut kalau dia selingkuh lagi kayak dulu", ucap Wolfram dengan nada kesal sambil memandang wajah Sekai yang kesal akan sikapnya.

"Lagipula aku sudah punya pacar, kok", ucap Sekai sambil memandang Wolfram.

"Haa..., siapa dia yang jadi pacarmu ?", tanya Makoto.

"Rahasia dong", sambil menatap wajah Makoto dengan malu-malu.

'Aku merasa Makoto adalah pacarnya', ucap Shori dalam hatinya sambil menatap wajah Sekai yang berada disamping Makoto. Ia memang tahu persis karena ia pernah memainkan permainan itu.

"Oh ya, sekarang kalian mau apa ?", tanya Shori yang sedang menyamar.

"Aku pesan roti melon dua", jawab Yuuri sambil mengarah ke Wolfram.

"Aku roti sosis", jawab Ken.

"Aku cuma roti strawberry dua", jawab Makoto.

Tiba-tiba...

Siiingggg...

Ada suara bunyi benda tajam. Suara itu hanya terdengar oleh Shori.

'Sepertinya bakal ada firasat buruk untuk Makoto. Aku mendengar suara seperti benda tajam.'

Gadis yang sedang mengintip Makoto dan lainnya tersebut perlahan-lahan menghilang dari bayangannya.

"Oh ya, sekarang jam masuk. Kita harus segera kembali ke kelas", ucap Sekai kepada Makoto, Yuuri, Wolfram, dan Ken.

Mereka buru-buru masuk ke dalam kelas dan pelajaran pun berlanjut hingga pulang.

Ketika sore harinya, ketika berada di jalan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalian ini nggak tau harus tinggal dimana ?", tanya Makoto.

"Kita semua mungkin akan berencana mencari sebuah penginapan. Tapi kalau tidak ada yah terpaksa kita tidur di pos polisi."

Ketika mereka sedang mengobrol dalam perjalanan pulang, tiba-tiba muncul sesosok gadis yang berambut hitam panjang dan memiliki dada yang besar serta paras wajah yang cantik. Gadis yang kemudian dikenal sebagai Kotonoha Katsura, pacar Makoto yang berasal dari kelas sebelah itu kemudian mendatangi mereka.

"Makoto, apakah kamu benar-benar setia kepada pacarmu", tanya Kotonoha langsung ke Makoto.

"Hei, hei...kok baru datang langsung kayak begini?", ucap Ken sengaja untuk menanyakan sesuatu yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau ini langsung seperti sedang menginterogasi saja. Siapa kau ini dan untuk apa kau langsung menghadap Makoto ?", tanya Wolfram sambil mengeluarkan sebuah pedang yang selama ini dia tutupi dengan kain supaya tidak terlihat oleh murid-murid sekolah.

"Jadi kau yang selama ini mengencani Makoto ya", ucap Kotonoha yang langsung mengeluarkan sebilah gergaji kayu yang telah diasahnya selama ini.

"Hei, kalian berdua ! Sebaiknya masalah ini harusnya diselesaikan secara damai dan tidak usah mengeluarkan senjata untuk hal ini", ucap Yuuri seraya untuk melerai mereka berdua.

Tapi usaha Yuuri sia-sia karena mereka berdua sudah siap berduel. Mendadak Kotonoha langsung melayangkan gergajinya ke arah Wolfram. Wolfram membalas serangan tersebut kemudian mereka bertarung secara semangat, tetapi Yuuri tetap meneriaki mereka berdua untuk segera berdamai sambil menitikkan air mata di pipinya. Sedangkan Makoto hanya bisa ketakutan melihat pertarungan itu.

"SEBAIKNYA SEGERA HENTIKAN PERTARUNGAN BODOH INI."

Yuuri mendadak berubah menjadi sesosok pria yang berambut panjang dengan tatapan mata seriusnya kemudian mengeluarkan sihir air yang mengikat mereka berdua yang sedang bertarung satu sama lain.

"Yuuri, tolong lepaskan, Yuuri ! Aku mau ngasih pelajaran buat cewek itu !", seru Wolfram kepada Yuuri sambil mengarah pandangan ke Kotonoha.

"Shibuya, tolong lepaskan mereka berdua. Kita tidak mau aksi kita terlihat di depan publik", ucap Ken kepada Yuuri yang masih dalam wujud Maou king.

Perlahan-lahan sihir yang mengikat mereka berdua lenyap seiring wujud Yuuri kembali menjadi semula. Kemudian Yuuri bertanya kepada Kotonoha tentang apa yang dilakukannya.

"Aku melakukan hal ini karena Makoto sudah tidak setia lagi kepadaku. Aku selalu setia kepadanya, tetapi dia selalu saja menyukai gadis lain selain diriku ini. Apalagi setelah Sekai, teman-temannya banyak yang dianggap sebagai kekasihnya. Sedangkan aku hanya seperti simpanan yang tidak ada harganya", jawab Kotonoha sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Benarkah apa yang dilakukan Makoto itu ?", tanya Yuuri yang dijawab dengan mengangguk kepalanya oleh Kotonoha.

Tiba-tiba Yuuri mendekati Makoto yang sedang ketakutan akan kejadian itu dan...

BUKK...BUKK...BUKK !

Kepalan tangan Yuuri langsung mendarat di pipi Makoto sebanyak dua kali dan sekali mendarat ke arah perut Makoto dengan kerasnya.

Mendadak Makoto langsung dibuat jatuh terkapar karena pukulan Yuuri. Yuuri dengan tatapan marahnya langsung mengangkat kerah baju Makoto yang sedang terkapar. Baru saja ia mau melayangkan pukulan sekali lagi ke arah mukanya langsung dihentikan segera oleh Ken.

"Cukup, Shibuya. Katamu kau mau menyelesaikan perkara dengan damai."

"Tapi, begitu aku tahu, aku langsung mau menghajar mukanya. Cowok macam ini butuh pelajaran yang lebih untuknya !"

"Tapi kau sudah memberi pelajaran kepadanya. Sebaiknya kau lebih baik menyelesaikan ini cukup dengan memberinya teguran dan nasihat saja."

"Tapi tak kusangka, cowok pengecut sekaligus yang jauh lebih lemah dari Yuuri tunanganku ternyata pintar juga dalam mempermainkan hati banyak wanita. Apa lebih baik aku langsung menghabisinya saja ?", tanya Wolfram dengan nada kesalnya kepada Makoto.

Sedangkan Makoto, cowok biasa yang mampu menarik belasan wanita jatuh ketangannya, hanya bisa menangis dan terus menangis dengan kencangnya seperti seorang anak kecil yang dihukum ibunya. Ia hanya bisa menyesal sekaligus merasa dihukum karena tindakannya selama ini hampir menyebabkan ia mau dihabisi oleh seorang gadis yang selama ini selalu setia menyayanginya dan seolah-olah tidak mau pacarnya direbut oleh gadis macam Sekai dan teman-temannya, yang lebih tepat disebut sebagai cewek yang obsesif sekaligus posesif. Setelah merasakan kejadian tersebut, Makoto kembali mengingat kejadian yang menyebabkan kepribadiannya hampir rusak. Kemudian sambil mengelus dadanya, Makoto kemudian berbicara dalam hati sambil menangis.

'Oh Tuhan, kejadian ini sungguh sudah menyadarkan diriku akan berbagai kejadian akhir-akhir ini. Seandainya tak ada mereka, mungkin saja aku hanya bisa meratapi nasibku yang serasa di ujung tanduk.'

Tak lama setelah itu, Shori yang baru saja pulang dari pekerjaan atau lebih tepat penyamaran langsung berlari menemui mereka sambil memeluk Yuuri dengan eratnya.

"Adik, kakak jadi kebingungan untuk mencarimu."

"Sudah kak. Sebaiknya tolong jangan peluk kayak gini, soalnya nanti gak bisa napas."

'Dasar _Brother Complex,_ baru ketemu senangnya minta ampun', ejek Ken dalam hatinya.

"Kenapa dengan gadis tersebut ?", tanya Shori sambil melihat wajah Kotonoha yang terlihat tidak ada tanda emosi sama sekali.

"Kayaknya, ceritanya panjang, kak", jawab Yuuri.

"Sebaiknya kau harus minta maaf ke dia, Makoto. Kamu sudah menyakiti perasaaanya. Tapi yang ini masih belum cukup. Kamu juga harus minta maaf ke semua teman cewekmu yang telah kau permainkan", ucap Shiro kepada Makoto.

"Tapi kalau begitu, aku takut semua menjauhiku."

"Tapi, itulah konsekuensinya kalau kamu dulu sering memainkan perasaan hati banyak wanita. Yang terpenting, kamu harus memiliki sifat yang berTANGGUNG JAWAB. Seorang pria yang tidak memiliki sifat itu bukanlah seorang PRIA SEJATI. Kamu harus tahu itu !"

"Baik", jawab Makoto. Kemudian sambil menatap ke wajah Kotonoha yang masih menangis kemudian berkata "Kotonoha, aku...minta...maaf...atas kejadian dulu."

"Baiklah, untuk ini aku akan memaafkan semua kesalahanmu yang pernah kauperbuat", jawab Kotonoha sambil tersenyum seakan-akan ekspresinya kembali menjadi normal dari sebelumnya yang terlihat seperti tak bernyawa.

"Dengan ini masalah akhirnya beres !", seru Yuuri dengan riangnya.

"Terlebih lagi, cinta itu tak harus diungkapkan dengan tindakan yang tak senonoh, betul ?", tanya Ken.

"Iya sih, tapi kalau Yuuri yang begitu, aku punya cara lain untuk mengurusnya", jawab Wolfram sambil tersenyum.

"Maksudnya, jangan bilang kalau nanti cara mengurusnya dengan sebilah pedang yang biasa kau pegang."

"Bisa jadi", jawab Wolfram dengan gampangnya.

Di lain tempat, ketika Sekai sedang beristirahat di kamarnya, tiba-tiba...

"Hoeeekkkk..."

Sekai buru-buru menuju kamar mandi untuk menghilangkan rasa mualnya. Setelah kejadian itu, Sekai menduga dirinya hamil dan segera meminta pertanggungjawaban Makoto di esok hari.


	3. Chapter 3

PART III

"Huaaahhhhheeeemmmm", Yuuri baru bangun dari tempat tidur.

"Hoiiiiii...!"

"Hmmmm, ada apa, Yuuri ?", tanya Ken dengan kesal karena dipaksa bangun.

Mereka berempat menginap di tempat Makoto, dimana Makoto mengijinkan mereka menggunakan kamarnya untuk beristirahat.

Sementara Wolfram dan Shori masih terlihat sedang tidur dengan nyenyaknya.

"Selamat pagi, Yuuri", ucap Makoto begitu masuk ke kamarnya.

"Keliatannya mereka agak susah dibangunkan", ucap Yuuri sambil tersenyum kepada Makoto.

"Mungkin karena begadang kemarin, mereka jadi susah bangun", jawab Makoto dengan ekspresi herannya kepada mereka yang masih tertidur.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera membangunkan mereka."

Setelah mereka bangun mereka akhirnya mencuci muka dan berganti pakaian. Setelah itu, mereka menuju tempat makan untuk segera sarapan.

"Aku mencium aroma masakan yang enak", jawab Yuuri.

"Ooh, itu masakan buatan ibuku. Ayo kita sarapan dulu."

"Baiklah, karena sekarang perutku sudah terasa keroncongan."

"Yuuri, kau ini langsung tertuju pada makanan saja."

"Bukan begitu, Wolf. Kalau untuk yang itu, mungkin..."

"Mungkin apa ?"

"Langsung ke meja makan", jawab Yuuri sambil berlari menuju meja makan.

"Ada-ada saja dia", gerutu Wolfram.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di tempat makan dan langsung menyantap sarapan yang disediakan oleh ibu Makoto. Mereka makan dengan cukup lahapnya.

"Nyam...nyam..hap..hap"

"Yuuri, kalau makan sebaiknya jaga sopan santunmu. Ini kan bukan rumah kita, Yuuri !", seru kakaknya seraya menegur adiknya.

"Maaf, kak soalnya aku benar-benar lapar nih sejak kemarin."

"Ngomong-ngomong, sekarang kau tidak mengalami masalah dengan pacarmu, Makoto ?", tanya Ken kepada Makoto yang mendadak diam karena ia merasa masalahnya belum tuntas.

"Sekarang sudah kenyang, ayo kita berangkat ke sekolah", ucap Makoto yang dibalas oleh anggukan mereka.

"Mungkin kakak akan disini dulu untuk membantu ibumu, Makoto", kata Shori memberitahu ke Makoto.

Mereka akhirnya pergi berangkat menuju stasiun kereta yang akan mengantarkan mereka ke sekolah. Disaat kereta akan jalan, Kotonoha, pacar Makoto, masuk ke kereta yang sama.

"Selamat pagi, Makoto, Yuuri, Ken, dan Pria cantik", sapa Kotonoha.

"Aku Wolfram, bukan Pria cantik!"

"Maaf, kalau sebelumnya aku belum tahu kamu. Aku Kotonoha, senang bertemu denganmu", balas Kotonoha.

"Huhh...", teriak Wolfram sambil memalingkan mukanya dari wajah Kotonoha.

"Aduh. Sudah, sudah ! Kejadian yang kemarin jangan diulangi lagi disini. Dan sekali lagi maafkan kesalahan teman saya", seru Ken sambil berusaha untuk tetap mendamaikan Wolfram dan Kotonoha.

Akhirnya kereta yang mengantarkan mereka ke sekolah sudah sampai. Kini mereka sedang berjalan beberapa langkah sebelum mencapai ruang kelas.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau masih punya masalah, Makoto ?"

"Tidak ada, Yuuri."

"Tapi apakah kamu yakin masalahmu dengan Sekai sudah selesai ?"

Begitu mereka memasuki kelas masing-masing, seperti sebelumnya Yuuri duduk berdampingan dengan Wolfram sedangkan Ken sedang asyik berbicara dengan seorang murid perempuan yang selalu digodainya semenjak hari kemarin.

"Semoga hari ini tidak terjadi apa-apa", gumam Yuuri.

"Kenapa kau, Yuuri ? Kamu kayak kurang tidur saja."

"Oh tidak apa-apa, Wolfram."

"Oh iya, biasanya ada seorang gadis di sampingmu, Makoto. Apakah sekarang dia tidak masuk ?" tanya Ken kepada Makoto.

"Oh, mungkin hari ini dia sakit kayaknya", sambil membuka SMS dari ponselnya yang ternyata berisi pesan dari Sekai kalau Sekai sedang hamil.

Alangkah terkejutnya Makoto begitu melihat pesan tersebut.

"Kenapa, Makoto ? Mukamu seperti seorang yang sedang ketakutan", tanya Wolfram.

"Oh...ti..ti..ti..tidak apa-apa kok...hahahaha", jawab Makoto dengan sengaja menutupi masalah yang sedang menantinya.

"Tapi kayaknya kamu sedang ada masalah", ucap Ken kepada Makoto dengan nada serius.

"Beneran...sumpah...tidak apa-apa kok."

"Tapi, sesungguhnya apa yang terjadi dengan Sekai ?"

"Kamu, kenapa langsung bertanya begitu ke saya ?" ditanya balik oleh Makoto.

"Sesungguhnya dari hari kemarin, saya melihat kalau kalian berdua terlihat bermesra-mesraan selama pelajaran berlangsung kemarin. Kayaknya aku curiga kalau ada terjadi apa-apa pada dia. Mungkin...apakah kau pernah melakukan hubungan yang lebih jauh dengannya ?"

"Selama ini...rasanya aku tak pernah melakukan hubungan lebih jauh dengannya."

Secara buru-buru, Makoto menghapus pesan tersebut untuk menghindari sesuatu yang membuat aib dirinya.

"Rasanya aku curiga", gumam Yuuri sambil berpikir.


End file.
